


Silver Lining

by jellybeantarts



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Girl Penis, Masturbation, OOC, Oral Sex, Shower Blow Jobs, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeantarts/pseuds/jellybeantarts
Summary: Mitama may have friends now, but her younger sister will always be number one.Or—Mikage gets sucked off by her older sister.
Relationships: Yakumo Mikage/Yakumo Mitama
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Silver Lining

After dinner, as Mikage helps dry and put away the dishes, is when Yakumo Mitama gets the idea to invite her younger sister to wash up with her.

Something they did often when they were younger, grown out of, and Mikage refuses bashfully at first, Mitama knowing her sister's stubbornness is born out of wanting to be an adult, do everything herself. But, in a moment of hesitance and the certain way Mitama steps up to her sister, too close, Mikage’s chin resting above her breasts, Mikage squeaks out a shaky, "okay,” arms wrapping around Mitama’s form on instinct—she knows.

Mitama can feel the smile on her face looking down at her.

Coaxing Mikage along to the bathroom with locked fingers—here, she considers filling the tub but doesn't, doubting Mikage would want to squeeze in with her anyway, and it’s too late for that now, needing time to fill and heat the tub—then stripping naked, hair let loose, and she leaves Mikage to clean herself first, wash her hair and body, because Mitama wants the same, wants to be presentable.

Her enthusiasm isn’t shared, she notices, once she finds herself sufficiently cleaned, turning her head to see Mikage aimlessly playing with the ends of her hair, distracted enough that Mitama can effortlessly wrap her arms around Mikage’s without her complaining, pensive at the small gasp from her younger sister.

“Mii,” she says softly, ignoring the way Mikage knowingly stiffens, “have you been lonely?”

Silence. She takes that chance to run her hands up Mikage’s stomach, feeling her left eye cringe at the boniness of her ribs. Too thin, but it’s a trait shared among the Yakumo women.

Mikage suddenly pulls away Mitama’s arms, but keeps them within her grasp, and turns to look at her.

She’s pouting, a firm frown across her brows.

Mikage initiates. Mitama lets her.

Overly eager to get her tongue in Mitama’s mouth, against her teeth, before the give of soft muscle. More cute than sensual to Mitama, but she hums at the softness of Mikage’s lips, how easily they fix against hers, gets the chance to breath her in, and enjoy that dizzying feeling where she can’t get in enough air. Stray hands roaming, pressing their bodies closer, the muted sounds of tongue and lips, a trembling sigh as Mikage presses herself closer against Mitama’s chest.

But Mikage backs away first, big blue eyes glossy and frantic, and Mitama adores her, feels the affection for her sister grow when Mikage leans in for a quick nip at Mitama’s bottom lip.

Mitama guides Mikage to stand, and her sister knowingly lets herself be lead gently against a bathroom wall, watching for a moment as Mikage’s chest lurches forward, keeping her back off the walls, slowly settling on her elbows instead.

Mitama herself considers a squat before kneeling instead. The cold tiles of the bathroom floor make her knees ache so soon, but she ignores it with a smile, eyes level at the semi-flaccid length between her sister’s legs.

She’ll never tire of the sight. Mikage doesn’t have the biggest nor thickest dick, but it’s Mikage, and Mitama can’t complain about that.

“You’re getting bigger,” she says as courtesy, breathless, but, by the indignant harrumph and slight bounce of her hips, Mikage call tell the lie.

It doesn’t matter. Big or small, it doesn’t stop the dizzying effects of arousal as she reaches out to give Mikage’s cock a few weak pumps to warm up, her other hand pawing at her sister’s balls as she leaves kisses on the smooth skin of her pubic mound; she hasn’t started growing any hairs yet, and Mitama knows better than to bring it up, but she can’t resist leaving open-mouthed kisses and teasing licks trailing down to the base of her sister’s cock, drippy and leaking pre-cum, the scent of something sweet and bitter, not quite musky yet.

Mikage’s gasps and trembles, hitches in her breath, spur Mitama into wrapping her lips around the tip of her sister’s dick, gently stroking the foreskin back and forth with her thumb, tongue wrapped around the head of her sister's cock, taking care to pay extra attention to the glans—Mikage gives a rough squeak—" _Nee-chan-!_ "—before Mitama takes the entire length into her mouth.

A loud gasp this time and a sudden buck forward, weak cries as Mikage's hands rest against Mitama’s head, finding purchase in her hair, then lower, as small, cool palms cup around her ears, digging into her scalp and neck—Mitama closes her eyes, enjoying the muted wet noises of her mouth, the muddled sighs and catches. Her sister is small enough to fit on her tongue, barely poking the back of her throat, thrusting forward without rhythm when Mitama sucks in her cheeks, tongue lapping at Mikage’s balls, generously sloshing around the underside of her shaft.

She dislikes the thought, but she removes the hand playing with Mikage’s soft balls to slip down to her own needs, three fingers teasing her clit and lips with slick, any doubt overshadowed with the warm relief numbing her nerves and shoulders.

With urgency to finish her sister off, the pulsing in her ears reverberates throughout her body—she’s fingering herself faster now, hot behind her neck, stomach flushed and sticky, Mikage’s whimpers ringing out against the walls.

“Wait-” a tense hand against her forehead- “don’t let Mii finish-!”

The slight, uncertain rocking of her hips. Mitama feels insatiable, the familiar hunger—no, she can’t stop now, she won’t—

Mikage finishes with a spasm as hands squeeze down on Mitama’s head, mewling loudly—Mitama does her best to catch every warm drop, savoring its taste, swallowing around her, wet smacks as her lips close around the base of Mikage’s cock.

As she slips her mouth away, some droplets slip off her chin, soaked with her own drool, and they suddenly make eyes contact.

Watery eyes and flushed cheeks, something Mitama recognizes as lusty and warm, and she takes a short moment to appreciate the labored rise and fall of her sister’s chest, how she plays with Mitama’s bangs.

But Mitama’s still feverish, the inside of her thighs drenched, slit so wet she can fit four of her fingers effortlessly, without friction, and she breaks eye contact to give Mikage's cock a few more sloppy licks to clean her off, kisses trailing lower, encircling her tongue around her sister’s balls before she sucks one into her lips tenderly. She knows she’s slobbering now—the damp saltiness of Mikage’s sweat, purring at the way her dick twitches against her face—her sister writhes with a groan, hands gripping at locks of Mitama’s hair.

And that’s what finishes her off—being below her sister, taking care of her, keeping her clean and satisfied—what makes her belly clench and pleasing waves of warmth wash over her—it’s hard keeping focus as her own orgasm, shaky knees and the jerky pump of her fingers and the steady, gentle nibble of her lips—her own whimpers and puffy exhales muffled between kisses under Mikage’s shaft.

Hips awkwardly rocking forward, rubbing gently at her twitching clit, struggling to keep balance, Mitama finishes with a quiet groan.

It takes a moment of darkened vision and realizing her head strayed in the dip of Mikage’s thigh and hip that pushes her to stand eventually, hiding the numbness behind her knees, using the way she teases Mikage’s hair off her shoulders—then resting her palms down—as a way to ground herself.

A moment to catch her breath, to smile down at the dazed look in Mikage’s eyes, the pout on the lips.

“What’s wrong?” Mitama asks.

"I-” Mikage starts, then pauses, looks down somewhere at Mitama’s chest with murky vision, then back up again- “you didn’t get to finish.”

"I did.”

"But-" she huffs, stepping close, the sticky press of their bodies, and the quiet mumble of, "let Mii take care of you, too."

There’s a moment Mitama wants to refuse, but she holds back, knowing this is something Mikage needs, having something to prove, her own way of showing her big sister that she can take care of her, too.

And, besides, she’s not fully satisfied yet.

"Of course," Mitama chirps, returning the hug briefly, "but we’ll need to finish up here first."


End file.
